Angel In Black
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: I wrote this once already didn't work at first, but people liked it a lot so I'm doing it again. It's How Mordecai and Rigby met, hints of Morby but it's mostly when they're kids so not a lot. It's mostly their adventures as children. Though it is violent so T rating to be safe sorry if not as good as original. Pleas enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 the pain and angel

Sorry that I deleted this story I didn't know how to check my reviews and I am deeply Sorry I will try my best to recapture the magic. And this time I'll finish this story.

Oh the this story and the boy with the blue hair are interlinked so if you read them together you get the whole story.

Thank you and I'm sorry.

* * *

The boy looked up at the rainy sky. Gray clouds drifted across it. He hurt in as blood stained his clothes several places. Those guys hadn't gone easy on him even though he was younger than them. Blood matted his rain soaked blue hair. He was hungry too, his stomach growled as if to agree. His body hurt with every pounding beat of the thing that beat against his chests. He wanted to cry out one last defiant shout before the blackness took him. But he didn't have the will to speak. Instead he reached his pale damaged hand up to the rainy sky. Rain pounced off his palm and fingers and fell on his face between them. Then without the strength or will to hold it up it fell out to the boys side.

He watched the rain come down splashing into puddles and riverettes around him soaking his thin cloths a torn once white shirt and black shorts. He stared up at the sky wishing the blackness would take him. He hated the pain he constantly felt, the hunger the weakness. If this was life than he didn't want it. He wanted to fade out this time for good no more pain or hurt or anything like that.

The darkness was closing in. The edges of the world of was getting fuzzy around the edges. Just then a shadow fell over him and then the he fell into the darkness maybe for the last time.

* * *

He came to a couple of times. He was in a card board shelter with another person there. Stroking his blue hair and telling him he was going to be okay.

* * *

The boy came to in a card board shelter the rain beat on the boards as if it wanted in. But the boy didn't care about that at the moment because he found himself staring up tiredly at a face that wasn't his. For the first time in the boy's memory he did wake up alone. The new boy over him was wearing a black thing around himself... a coat as the boy with blue hair had heard. The boy sitting aver him had dark caramel skin and chestnut hair and eyes. His eyes were rimmed with dark shadows and thick long hairs around them. When the dark skinned boy saw he was awake a look of relief crossed his face as he gave a large smile.

"OH, Thank goodness," the boy said in a soft voice. "Your awake." He was had tears in his eyes, but the blue haired boy could tell that he was happy. Happy to see him. That had never happened before in his life, but before he could enjoy it or thank the boy he slipped back into the dark cold waters.

He could still smell the other boys sent.

a sweet, soft smell that caressed his nose. He loved it.

And he could still feel the boys hand.

Gently caressing his face and hair.

Soft smooth hands that made him love being touched by them.

* * *

When he finally resurfaced the dark skinned boy was gone. His black coat was draped over the blue haired boy now awake form. Keeping him warm. He searched the shelter for the boy but he was nowhere to be seen. The blue haired boy sat up in the hovel and held the coat to his nose breathing in the boys soft sent. He had probably gone back home to his loving family. No one that soft could be a street kid.

Everything about the boy had been soft, his skin, his smell, everything.

Then a thought crossed the blue haired boys mind. And his eyes flew open he toppled the card board shelter over without even realizing he'd stood and then he headed off the black coat that looked like wings was flung onto himself.

* * *

Mordecai lay in the hospital bed dreaming of the past.

* * *

The blue haired boy that would one day become Mordecai found his way through the city looking for his angel in black.


	2. Chapter 2 Need Milk

This is connected to the boy with blue hair. It only Mordecai s point of view. Rigby's is in the boy with blue hair. The names are Japanese. Rei mean's law, ruled, strive but it doesn't suit Rigby. I looked up the meaning of Rigby and I thought no parent would name their child that. Whaaaaaaaaaaat the fuck? It means big male reproductive organ. Seriously who's great idea was that. I guess in the series Rigby can be a bit of a dick but still, but with a name like that he has a right to be. What the fuck? Anyway Sora means sky it's Mordecai's younger selfs voice. Mordecai means incense or little man. Seriously who wrote this show. Oh and Mordecai is Jewish not in my story but in the actually series cause his name is from Jewish ancestry go figure with the humus though, Rigby is not Jewish because his parent were eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiil. I just thought I'd share my finding from Google. Gosh I hope it's wrong about Rigby's name. Who would name their kid that? What the Fuuuck.

Rei is pronounced Ray, and Sora is Soar-ah

* * *

Chapter 2

Mordecai lay still and quiet in the dark hospital. His past browling to the surface of his mind. A past he'd tried so hard to bury.

* * *

The boy that would be called Mordecai ran forward in the cold air. Rain still fell on the cold streets. But he couldn't be late not with this he needed to find the dark skinned boy his angel in black. He couldn't spend another moment alone.

He caught up to the boy he was surrounded by a gang of jerks. He ended up in a fight with them. When all was said and done they were in an abandoned building. He took off the boys coat and tried to hand it to the the black angel. He smiled happy and proud of himself for finding him.

"You're awake," The dark skinned boy said his voice was peppered with concern. The blue haired boy smiled wider. He loved this boys voice. "How are you feeling?" It sounded like a question. but he wasn't entirely sure what the boy was asking. He felt his eye brow's come together.

"You? Feeling? Is how?" he asked not sure what he was saying. There had never been anyone to teach him to talk so he wasn't sure he was doing it right. The angel in black shook his head, he placed his hand on his chest as if the say himself.

"Rei," the boy said his name. But someday this boy would become Rigby. The boy with blue hair nodded. Pointed to himself and shook his head saying he didn't have a name. "The boy with black hair shook his head again then pointed to the boy. "Sora, cause you hair's the color of the sky." The blue haired boy nods smiling.

* * *

Rei (Rigby's younger self) sat in the corner of the building. The blue haired boy now named Sora was pretty good at taking care of himself on the streets dispite his lack of talking ability. Though he was a quick learning. He learned what Rei was asking when he asked if he was alright. He learned the basic meaning of things. Rei had taken to pointing to things and saying there names. Rock, wall, bug/ant, plant/weed (he would have even named the weed if he'd know the name), rain, and when Sora with his new name built a fire he pointed to that and called it's name. Sora soaked it all in greedy for the knowledge and the others voice. He soon knew all the names of the things around them. And was picking up the meanings of other words. Saying them was the hard part. Sora (the young Mordecai) had never used his voice to make actual words. Without anyone to speak to there wasn't any point. He struggled to get the new words out. Hungry for more.

Sora caught a couple rats skinned them with a knife that Rei had stored with him when he'd run away from home to escape the people who killed his mother. He wasn't sure how to feed the baby. It didn't have what was the word Rei had taught him... teeth. He couldn't what was the word... Chew. A baby need something that didn't need to be chewed. Rei said it was called milk the thing that baby's ate. Sora (young Mordecai) pointed to the ground and made the one letter he knew over and over.

E... E... E... E... E

"How is make milk?" Mordecai's four year old self asked still drawing the letter E looking up between each letter.

Rei got the hint and wrote the word milk. "Milk," He pronounced. Then Mordecai's younger self pointed to the rats that were cooking over the fire.

"No black," he said, before, then he pointed to Rei, Rigby's younger self. "Stay," then he was gone.

Mordecai's younger self Sora wounder out into the cold street sneaking out in the corners staying away from the loud moving things that Rei called cars. He found what he was looking for a place to buy food. He'd ask Rei what it was called later. He wondered in trying not to be seen. He looked all around the store for what he was after before finding it. The object labeled milk. He grabbed the jug and then snuck away out of the store. Just as he was about to leave a peeping came around he turned frantically just in time to see the woman at the clicking machines point at him and call out for him to stop. He ran. He was chased out of the store and he kept running taking a round-about way to get back to the safety of the abandoned building where Rei was.

The blue haired boy returned triumphant over the lady that guarded the milk and he watched as Rei struggled to read the baby the milk.


	3. Chapter 3 It's wrong to steal

I don't know how to finish this or even if I should. I might delete. If you think I should continue or delete it let me know politely.

* * *

Rei stood0 on the fence bouncing up and down, baby brother in one arm he other holding him. He was pointing to the big brown animal that was way to calm.

"It's a cow!" Rei (Rigby's younger self) kept shrieking. (They are five and he's never been outside before so yeah well actually Mordecai is four.)

"Lets ketch it," Sora (Mordecai's younger self) said cheerfully. (Again they're kids get over it.)

"I think that illegal," Rei said in response. The baby who would grow up to be Don began to cry. "I think Dons hungry," Rei said.

"You said cows make milk right?" Sora asked.

"I don't know if this is the right kind of cow," Rei said looking at the cow carefully. It was totally at ease without the slightest fear of them.

"Well one way to find out," Sora says while climbing over the fence the cow doesn't even seem to notice as it continues to graze.

"Sora!" Rei shrieks stumbling over the fence, barely keeping hold of his infant brother.

"What?" the blue haired boy called back.

"It doesn't work that way," he shrieked. "You can't just steal stuff."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"It's wrong," Rei answered.


End file.
